What's Yours is Mine
by ClaraJae
Summary: [Thief 2014 Reboot] [Garrett x OC] [Rated T for future Smut] He only lives by three rules. Trust no one. Work alone. Only kill as a last resort. After Erin, Garrett thought she would be the only one who could ever push him to test these rules. But when his client brings another, undeniably alluring, black-hand in on a job. He his forced, once again, to question his moral code.


"And to all a good night," he muttered to himself, sliding through the open window with lethal grace, sprinting across the industrial pipes towards the bordering wall of the foundry. His black leather boots making light thuds as he ran. The shrill ring of the alarm bell fading behind him. Reaching the stone wall, he launched his body up, coming to a rest at the top, crouching low.  
He glanced over his shoulder, out at the up roar he had caused. Gaurds of the Watch searched high and low for the ghost that had stoled from the Thief-Taker General. He watched as they over turned carts, broke open crates, and tore apart cabinets. He had never seen the Blacktops become so agitated over one small ring. Reaching into his side satchel, he fished for the small iron band.  
Pulling it free from the rest of his loot, Garret held the ring up to the moonlight, which was making a rare break from the cloud cover. He examined it more closely. It was a crude, ugly bit of jewelry to be honest. The band was thick and heavy, made out of antique looking iron. It wasn't even set with a stone. Faded gold filagre danced around the dark band. The center was cut into the shape of a mechanical gear, thin gold plating forming a rin around the gold center.  
_Why so much fuss over one little ring?_ Granted it had been taken from the stomach of a dead man. Maybe Garret under estimated the true value of the token. He grinned to himself beneath the cloth of his mask,  
"Basso, what have you gotten me into?" he said, tucking the ring safely back into his satchel. He pulled his hood lower over his eyes and vanished into the darkness.

The cobble stones clicked under his boots as he jogged towards the gate of the Crippled Burrick, the local Tavern of the City. Slipping through the large wooden doors, he walked silently towards the stairs to move down into Basso's office. He worked out of a small basement beneath the tavern. He haulted when he heard hushed voices eminating from the lower room. He recognized Basso's deep drone, but there was another, higher pitched tone. Feminine. Pressing his back against the stone wall, he knelt to the ground, peeking through the small half circle window into the basement.  
Basso was standing with his back to the window, leaning over his desk. He looked aggitated. The woman in front of him was dressed in all black. Her trousers were skin tight, clinging to her muscular legs. A black faded leather corset sat snuggly around her slender waist, a short black shawl hung around her shoulders and her lower face was covered by a black mask. Her olive skin almost seemed to glow in the dim candle light which was flickering on Basso's desk. Her bust was impressive, and her dark hair fell in sultry locks around her heart shaped face. But he wasn't looking at her body. Eyes sparkled beneath her black hood, they were a startleing shade of emerald gemstones.  
"He's going to need your help once he's inside. The Madam has guards crawling all over that place, day in and day out."  
"I can handle the guards once he's in, but I can't help him with the partols guarding the enterance." Her voice was feminine, but low. Sultry. Velvet even. Smooth like rich chocolate.  
"Garret can handle himself."  
"I don't doubt he can. But he's not going to be able to get passed the main gate." she said placing her fists on the table, leaning in towards Basso. He took half a step back. He was wary of this woman. Garret strained his ears as their voices became more hushed.  
"You know I'm risking my own neck for this job, Basso." the way she said his name was venomous. "If he gets caught. I know nothing about him. I will not stop the partols from running his sorry ass through with steel." she growled.  
"Garret is the best of the best. He didn't earn his title of Master Thief for nothing." Basso almost sounded proud. The woman stayed silent for a beat, her eyes hardening over, glaring at Basso.  
"I hope you're right, because so far..." her voice trailed off, and her emerald obs flicked up to where Garret was crouched. "I'm not impressed." she hissed. Garret slipped into the room behind Basso, landing silently on the stone floor.  
"Your ring, Basso." he growled lowly, holding this woman's cold gaze. He placed the ring on the table, pulling his mask down from his nose and mouth. The two Black-hands continued to stare each other down, the desk a barrier between them. Basso handed Garret a bloated coin purse as he made his way to a lonely painting on the opposite wall. Cracking open the safe, Basso turned to Garret.  
"Speak of the Devil, Garret." he said, almost amused. "Are you ready for your next job?"  
"Please tell me, she's not involved." Garret muttered never tearing his eyes from the woman. Her gemstone eyes flashed with what could have almost passed for amusement. Standing at the same level now, Garret took in the details of her apperance. Her tight black button up blouse was undone a little too far, the view of her alluring, and small, but impressive clevage was, Garret will admit, rather distracting. Her blouse was made of a fine, expensive looking material, satin perhaps? Possibly silk. She obviously made good coin doing, whatever it was she did. Her underbust corset was made of worn leather, not as new as her shirt, so she must have earned her place in the city. Her knee high leather boots were smugged with dirt and light dust, completely broken in. She wasn't new to the game either.  
Finally breaking the eye contact, Garret looked down at her hands on the desk. He noted the small dagger tucked against her forearm, fastened in place by her leather arm bracers. Her fingerless thin leather gloves were frayed at the ends, like she had chopped the fingers off herself. The only ones she had kept were the pointer and middle fingers of her right hand. Walking around the end of the desk Garret closed some of the distance between them. Her compound bow was strapped to her back, and small quiver of arrows belted around her slender hips. She definitely _looked_ the part.  
"Garret, this is Lady Iris." Basso finally broke the stretching silence of the two Black-hands sizing each other up. "Lady Iris, Garret. Master Thief."  
"I'll believe that when I see it, Basso." she said, her voice low and testing.  
"_Lady _Iris?" Garret enphisized the title. "A noble thief?" He could tell Iris was smirking at him beneath her black mask. Standing a little closer together, Garret eyed the thin white scar at her temple. She had a small button nose, and her large almond eyes were accented with thick dark lashes. Her brows were dark and manicured. She was well taken care of. Her perfume was floral, he thought it was lavender and burnt sugar maybe? An odd combination, but it was undeniably lovely. Probably expensive. She sure pampered herself.  
Iris narrowed her eyes at him, and then shifted her weight, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Send word when you know what night the hiest will take place, Basso." she said never taking her eyes from Garret. She turned on her heel and stalked silently from the basement. Garret had to stop his trained eye from watching her swinging hips as she left. He stared at the doorway from where she had vanished for a moment before turning to the fence behind him.  
"You know I work alone Basso." he snarled at the man "Why is she involved in this next job? She's only going to get in my way." Basso pulled out a letter from his coat pocket and handed it to Garret.  
"She's your agent on the inside for this one Garret. You misunderstand her title." Garret glanced down at the piece of parchment he was handed, elegant script was scratched across the page in ebony ink.  
"The House of Blossoms?" he said looking back up at Basso, who nodded. The whore house on the south end of the city was the highest dollar brothell house on the island. Only the rich and famous were allowed to cozy up to the Blossoms.  
"She's Lady Iris Blossom."  
"A prostitute is my agent on the inside?"  
"She runs the whole place under Madam Xiao Xiao. She knows every nook and cranny in that brothell. If anyone can get you through that place unseen and unscathed, it's her." Garret narrowed his eyes at Basso,  
"I don't need anyone to get me through places."  
"You will need someone to help get you out though. Come on Garret? What's a woman on the inside going to hurt?"  
Though he hated to admit it, Basso was probably right. If she was only there to give him a clear shot out of the whore house, it wouldn't be such a hinderance.  
"Just this one time, Basso. I work alone. Next time don't involve anyone else until you have informed me."  
Basso held up his hands "It wasn't me who involved her, that came from some one higher up on this particular job." Garret narrowed his eyes at Basso,  
"Higher up?"  
Basso clapped a hand on Garret's shoulder and gestured towards the doorway.  
"He want's to meet you. Come. He's in Black Alley."


End file.
